Shattered
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Hermione is offered a position at Hogwarts. Eager to get away from the Burrow she jumps at the chance. What she wasn't expecting to find is the Mirror of Erised. Face to face with it she is forced to see her hearts true desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

**_Chapter One_  
**

It was a normal Monday morning in the wizarding world. Well as normal as it would be after the fall of Voldemort. Wizarding London was slowly becoming more and more populated as the the witches and wizards who had fled the war started to make their way back to their home. Diagon Alley was coming back to its former glory. Ollivander's was reopened and extremely busy trying to make new wands for all of those who has lost or had their own taken away during the war. All the Dark Arts stores that had opened had fled back to the edges of Knockturn Alley. One store in particular was finally reopening today.

George Weasley smiled as he stepped out of the passage way that was connected to the Leaky Cauldron and into the place that he called home. He adjusted his white button up shirt and the brown vest that say over it before continuing his walk. Over the summer he had grown his hair out just long enough that it covered the hole in his head where his ear should have been.

He stopped when he reached the door to the shop. Pulling out his keys he unlocked the door and stepped in. His eyes wondered over all the merchandise that was set up. In his mind he went over the check list in hopes that today was going to be perfect. He smiled again to himself as he shut the door behind him and continued to walk further into the shop. Everything was perfect. It had taken much time and labor on his part to bring the shop back to it's former glory but he was more then positive with school starting in two weeks the shop would be extraordinarily busy.

George stepped up behind the cash register. "Well Freddie..." George's smile instantly feel and a look or sorrow covered his face.

Fredrick Weasley had been staying in room 516 at St. Mungos since the battle or Hogwarts, when a wall had exploded on him and his older brother, Percy. Fred still had not woken up from him slumber and it seemed the longer he stayed asleep the less hope there was that he would ever wake. George clenched his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the counter. He wouldn't think like that. He couldn't believe that there was even the slightest chance that his brother would not wake up.

George looked up hearing the door jingle as it opened. Ron Weasley, his youngest brother, walked in.

"Well, 'Ello 'Ello Ickle Ronniekins," George said pushing his dark thoughts from his mind.

"Oi!" Ron yelled angrily. "Don't call me that,"

"So what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" George asked leaning against the counter.

"You left your lunch and mum wanted to make sure you were eating," Ron said walking up to the counter and placing the brown paper bag on the counter. George stared at the bag for a moment before looking up meet his brother's eyes. It had not been unspoken in the house but everyone had been babying George since the war. Everyone made sure he ate enough food at meals or that he was sleeping regularly. His family had even gotten his friends evolved. Not that he minded getting to see the beautiful Angelina Johnson more often.

"Thanks," George said as the door opened again and Lee Jordan walked into the shop.

"Well, I've got to head to Auror training," Ron said, he gave his brother one more look before leaving the shop with a polite nod to Lee.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Lee asked when he reached the counter.

"Beats me," George said with a shrug grabbing the lunch bag.

**A/N**

******I know super short for a first chapter. Well this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I wanted to see how well I could do with a first chapter I just wanted to get a basis for a few of the character's and how they're personalities in the fic are. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and I've been avoiding writing a fanfiction since I'm scared I won't do the fandom justice. Anyway, this will be a Fremione fanfiction it'll take some time to get there. For those of you who read my other fanfiction you know I really like character development. Sooo again I hope you liked the first bit and I'm hoping to update this regularly.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered**

_**Chapter Two  
**_

Hermione Granger was many things. She was clever, levelheaded, book smart, bossy, loyal, brave, compassionate. But right now despite all that she was she was mostly angry. "RONALD WEASLEY!" her voice came out much more shrill then she had wanted it to be. Everyone in the kitchen sat staring at her. Her hair was sticking out in different directions from the lack of sleep she had be getting. The kitchen held Molly, Aurthur, Ginny, Hermione, and of course Ron. Her brown eyes glared into his blue eyes.

"Hermione," Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare," Hermione said as she stood up. Her half eaten bowl of cereal sat in front of her. She glanced down from Ron's face and to the little object that was sitting in his hands. The cause of her anger? Was a little white gold diamond ring. She quickly looked away from the ring and back to Ron's face. "I told you I wasn't ready for this, why would you still ask me?" her voice was lower now and it came out as a hiss that would have made Crookshanks run and hide. Ron gulped.

"I.. I just figured if I asked again..."

"That I would say yes!" Hermione yelled. "The answer is still no Ronald. I told you it was too soon. We just got together. We just got through a war. And now you've gone and done this in front of your family. I'm completely embarrassed," She quickly fixed her morning robes so her pajamas wouldn't be seen. Her eyes landed one the soft brown eyes that belonged to Molly Weasley. "I'm so sorry," Hermione said she could feel tears coming to her eyes and she wished them away. "Thank you for breakfast," she turned quickly on her heel before making her way to the stairs so she could retreat to the room she shared with Ginny.

"What were you thinking putting her on the spot like that!" Molly yelled.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears she'd been holding back fall. All she wanted now was to go home. To be where she was at home and at peace with herself. She whipped her tears away as she pushed her way into her and Ginny's room. Her eyes landed on the letter that had come for her a few week prior. An invitation to the grounds of Hogwarts. A teaching position for her. A non graduate was given a position to be a teacher. She bit her lip before walking to the desk and picking up the letter.

Maybe this could be her home. Hogwarts had always been a second home for her. And with her parents still missing in Australia Hogwarts seemed like the only option. She brought her hand up a traced the seal. She closed her eyes and opened the letter again. She scanned the letter over and over again. Until her eyes finally landed on the bottom.

_Headmistress Of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. _

Professor McGonagall wanted her to work at Hogwarts. She thought that she was good enough to be a professor herself. Hermione took a deep breath. Maybe this was what she wanted to do. Maybe working for the Ministry wasn't what her dreams were. She had always been one for more knowledge and working at Hogwarts she would be surrounded by intelligent superiors who would help her, and there Ron wouldn't be able to see her. Hogwarts was off limits to those who were not invited.

Hermione dropped the letter on her already made bed before turning to the wardrobe that held her clothes. She looked through what was hanging up deciding on a maroon robes she pulled them out along with a long black pencil skirt and a matching maroon top. She laid them out on the bed and stared at them for a moment before she nodded happy with her choice. She walked out of the room grabbing her towel as she went to the bathroom.

When she got back to the bedroom she found Ginny sitting on her bed. "Hey," Hermione said when she shut the door behind her.

"Hey," Ginny said. "I'm so sorry about Ron. He can be...-"

"Idiotic?" Hermione offered before moving to the bed and putting on her clothes for the day. Ginny raised her eye brows slightly before sliding off the bed.

"Yeah he can be that," Ginny commented. "Where is it that you're going?"

Hermione's face heated up slightly. "I got a job offer, and I have an interview today."

"Why didn't you tell anyone! That's wonderful!" Ginny smiled. "You must let me help with your hair."

"Okay Gin," Hermione smiled before sitting down and letting Ginny go to work on her still unmanageable hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Hermione whispered as Ginny continued to work on taming the un-tameable. Ginny had quickly become Hermione's best friend since the war. The two had really grown closer over the summer. They had always been close. Ginny had always been Hermione's best girl friend and they made sure to talk about everything. "I wasn't planning on actually taking the job,"

Ginny frowned as a perfect ringlet fell down Hermione's back. "Why weren't you going to take it?" Ginny asked, her voice coming out slightly harsher then she wanted it to. Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment again.

"I... I didn't think I'd ever work at Hogwarts," Ginny froze.

"You got an offer to work at Hogwarts! Why didn't you tell me! That's amazing Hermione!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione smiled back at Ginny through the reflection. "Why didn't you take the job right away?"

"I don't know... I guess I just always thought I'd work at the Ministry... or that... maybe things would be different with Ron..."

"Hermione. It's obvious isn't it?" Ginny asked moving Hermione's hair to one shoulder happy with the tamed brunette's hair that would probably only last a few hours. Hermione turned in the chair to look at the beautiful red head that stood behind her. Ginny was quite the opposite of Hermione in the looks department. Hermione was pretty in a since but that was the only thing she was: pretty. Where Ginny had a stunning beauty about her that could make a room quite.

"Is what obvious?" Hermione asked standing up moving to the wardrobe ad pulling out a pair of black heels. Ginny smiled sadly before leaning against the desk. Hermione grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders before buttoning up knowing that it would be windy. She pulled her hair out and smiled when her hands didn't get caught in tangles.

"You don't love Ron," Ginny said. The way she made it sound was like it was as plain as day and night. Hermione just stared at her for a moment. How dare Ginny say that. She had no idea how Hermione felt about Ron. Sometime relationship's were just complicated like that. There was no saying-

"Hermione," Ginny said cutting off the mini rant that was going off in the brunette's mind. Hermione's eyes met Ginny's. "If you really loved Ron and wanted to be with him you would have said yes. You wouldn't be thinking it over as much as you are,"

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You're wrong. I do love Ron. I'm just not ready to get married," Hermione slipped on her shoes and left the room. Hermione was fuming as she left the Burrow that she didn't even bother to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before she left. Ginny had no right to say those things. Ginny didn't know anything about love or how Hermione felt about Ron. She loved Ron. She just wasn't ready to settle down and get married and have babies... or even be around him.

Hermione sighed as she reached the end of the garden. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and vividly thought of the place that she called home and would always find a home. And an instant later she felt her body go through a tight tube and an instant later found herself reappeared in Hogsmeade. A breeze blew through her hair and she took in a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. She took a few steps down the main street of Hogsmeade before coming to a carriage that had Thestrals pulling it.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned around to meet Neville Longbottom.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was invited to Hogwarts for an apprenticeship," he smiled. Hermione beamed at him.

"That's wonderful news!" Hermione said as Neville opened the carriage door and helped Hermione up into it before pulling himself up. He was wearing a black traveling cloak and from underneath it Hermione would see a blue and white sweater. "What's the apprenticeship for?"

"Herbology," Neville said with a smile as the carriage started it's way to Hogwarts.

"Well that's wonderful. I thought Harry and Ron told me you were doing Auror training?" She asked leaning back in her seat and watching the world out the window.

"Well," Neville blushed slightly. "I was. But then... I sort of met someone and thought that maybe I'd like a less dangerous occupation. You know... I think I might have found the one."

Hermione smiled. The look in Neville's eyes told the unspoken story of the lucky girl he was obviously smitten with. Hermione looked away from the man who sat across from her. She looked down at her hands that sat in her lap. Was Ginny right? Did she really not love Ron? "Neville? Do you think I love Ron?" The moment it left her mouth she regretted it. She hardly sounded like her intelligent self. Instead she sounded out right lost and the look of shear shock from Neville only embarrassed her more.

"Well," Neville started. Hermione wanted nothing more then to stop him but found she wanted to know what he truly thought. "I think if you're asking me you already know Hermione," his voice was soft and sincere. "When you really love someone you don't need to ask anyone else and you just know with every fiber of your being that you want to be with that person forever."

Hermione clenched her jaw for a moment. She had been so idiotic. How had she not noticed that all this time. That she wasn't really in love with Ronald Weasley. She sighed before running her hand through her hair, her hand catching slightly as her unruly hair was starting to fight back against the charms Ginny had placed on them. She looked up at Neville and smiled slightly. "Thank you Neville. I needed to hear that," she whispered as the carriage came to a stop. She took in a deep breath and climbed out of the carriage to stare at the beautiful castle that stood before her. Her future stood right in front of her staring her down and she knew exactly what she had to do.

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the reviews that I've gotten. Six which is really awesome since this is my first time writing in this fandom. I appreciate all reviews even if they are criticism. I hope that this chapter had more detail that you were hoping for. I normally don't update this quickly but since I'm really excited about this one. Fremione is my favorite coupling. I'm also going to try and keep all the characters IN character. Thanks again for those who reviewed and favorite and followed. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered**

_**Chapter Three  
**_

Hermione waved goodbye to Neville as he want his separate way to meet with Professor Sprout. Hermione walked down the main corridor past the great hall and to the headmaster/headmistresses office. Hermione came to a stop when she reached the gargoyle protector. "New Beginnings," Hermione smiled at the thought of Minerva's password. What an optimistic way of thinking. Hermione watched as the floor moved and the stairs came into view. Hermione took in a deep breath before taking her first step up to the office. She stopped when she reached the wooden door. Was this really what she wanted to do? She swallowed hard before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Hermione smiled. Minerva's voice was still as strong and stern as the old witch had ever been. Hermione pushed open the door and walked into the office. She froze for an instant walking into the room. The last time she had been in the room had been just after the final battle. Then the many portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses where empty, it was a pleasant surprise to see the portraits filled with their respectable headmaster of headmistress. Her eyes swept the room once more before finally landing on Minerva who looked slightly surprised that Hermione had shown.

Minerva stood quickly. "Hermione. I'm so glad you decided to come," she said. Hermione walked across the room and took the older witch's hand giving it a shake. "I had assumed since you didn't write back that you were not interested in the job," Minerva said sitting back down in her seat. She gestured for Hermione to do the same. Hermione sat down across the Minerva.

"Well I hope that there is still an opening," Hermione said.

"There is always a place at Hogwarts for those who need it," Minerva said sounding almost like Dumbledore causing a large grin to spread across the brunette's face. "Now," and the moment was gone as the witch turned back to her stern self. "Let's get to business. I had quite a few opening that needed to be filled since I did not receive an owl from you I filled most of them, all that's left is the Defense Against The Dark Arts,"

Hermione's eyes widened for a split second. Of course all that would be left open would be the cursed teaching position. Some said that there was a jink or a curse on the teaching position for the Defense Against The Dark Arts. No one had lasted over a year. Hermione smiled at least she could have one year back here. One more year where she really needed to be. "Professor do you really think that I'm qualified enough to work as a teacher?"

Minerva smiled gently. "First and foremost Hermione. I am no longer your Professor, so you should call me Minerva. It would also do you well to not doubt yourself. You are, after all, the brightest witch of your age," Hermione beamed at the complement. "I also think that being taught Defense Against The Dark Arts by one of the Golden Trio would do the young of the wizarding world do great things to keep the Dark Arts where they belong,"

Minerva was right. The wizarding world had always been plagued by those who felt that Muggle borns did not belong in their world. The rest of the wizarding world hoped that with the down fall of Voldemort that he would be their last. Hermione smiled she could make sure to help all students who took her classes that they knew what the greater good was. They would learn what the difference was between doing what was right and what was easy.

"I'll take it," Hermione said, her voice shocked her as it came out. She hadn't even really thought over all the possibilities of what taking this job would mean for her. She stopped for a moment was this really what she wanted? Yes. "I'll do it," Hermione's voice came out strong a bold much more like her self. "I would love to teach here."

Minerva smiled. "Wonderful. Now a few manners of business need to be discussed. Are you going to want your chambers here or would you like-"

"Yes. Yes I would love to live here again," Hermione said cutting Minerva off. Minerva smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Well. Since you've decided to live here I have another question to ask of you. Since I am now the headmistress here at Hogwarts I can no longer be head of Gryffindor house," Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Never in a million years did she think she would ever get this opportunity. She felt tears come to the edge of her eyes. "I was hoping you would become our head of house. It's very difficult since you'll be not only in charge of your classes but you will also be in charge of all the Gryffindor's exclusively. You will also have to choose who will be the new Prefects for the year," Hermione nodded excitedly. This was more exciting then finding out that she was going to be in the next addition of _Hogwarts: A History. _

"I would love to be head of house," Hermione said.

"That's wonderful news," Minerva said she dug around in her desk before pulling out a few papers. "These are the paper work that had exactly what your pay is going to be and anything else you need. Please read through each document and then sign on the last page."

It took the two woman another two hours of paper work at tea before Hermione was on her way out of the castle. With promise to visit later that week Hermione walked down the front steps on the large castle. By this time next Monday she would be living at Hogwarts and a week after that she would Professor Granger. She felt giddy as she walked down the road that lead back to Hogsmeade. She stopped for a moment when the Shrieking Shack came into view. She thought of all the things that had happened in the building. Finding out that Sirius hadn't killed Harry's parents and seeing the death of Severus Snape.

She closed her eyes before turning and walking on to Hogsmeade. She had a lot to do before Friday morning. A thought crossed her mind about the conversation she had had with Neville. Was he right? Was she really not in love with Ron like she had thought for so many years. She also thought about how his meeting with Professor Sprout went and hoped that she would be seeing him soon as well. She made a note in her mind that she should write him more.

There was one person though that she really needed to talk to. With his messy black hair and green eyes that resembled his mother's to a T. Her best friend in the whole world. Mr. Harry James Potter. Hermione reached the apperation point. She closed her eyes and felt herself go into the small tube before reappearing in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Reaching up she knocked on the door. A few moments later a very tired looking Harry opened the door. His hair was more dishevel then normal. But as soon as he realized Hermione stood in front of him he engulfed her in a hug.

"It's good to see you. Ginny told me what happened this morning," Harry said shutting the door behind them. The two walked down the hallway and into the living room where a sleeping Teddy laid in his crib. "Watching him for Andromeda today," Harry said before him and Hermione sat down. "So you want to talk about what happened with Ron?"

"That he's a down right git!" Hermione snapped before sighing. "Sorry Harry I know you're not the one I'm mad at... it's just... Ginny brought somethings to my mind today and Neville-"

"You saw Neville today?" Harry asked quickly. Hermione glared at him causing him to blush. "Sorry off topic."

"They both said I don't love Ron," Hermione said sadly before looking down at her hands that sat in her lap. Harry reached forward and grabbed one of her hands.

"You love Ron. But maybe you aren't in love with him," Hermione nodded as what Harry said sunk in.

"I was a right of prat to Ginny today and all she was trying to do was help me," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well I do forgive you. Harry says we can both be pretty hard headed when we both think we're right," Ginny said as she walked into the living room a tray of tea cups and biscuits in her hands. Hermione smiled before standing up. She took the tray from Ginny before placing it on the coffee table. "So how'd it go?" Ginny asked.

"How'd what go?" Harry asked.

"Hermione had a job interview at Hogwarts today," Ginny said. Harry looked at his best friend shocked that he was last to find out everything.

"Great. I'm going to be a Professor," Hermione said a large smile on her face that quickly spread through the room like fire.

**A/N**

**Another chapter. It's going to start to speed up here in the next few chapters. Like I said it's going to be a Fremione I just want to get a good story basis first. Also when I say that the characters are going to be in character I mean how they are described in the books. I'm a book fan of Harry Potter and I believe those are how the characters should have been portrayed. Thank you for all of those who have reviewed and read. I hope you guys like the new chapter. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered**

**_Chapter Four  
_**

George Weasley gave a good tug to the shop doors to make sure he had locked them properly. He took a few steps back from the shop and stared at it for a moment. This was his dream. The dream that himself and his brother had dreamed for a long time. He smiled proudly at it before his smile faltered slightly. He glanced to his side realizing that his twin wasn't there to share this moment with him. George closed his brown eyes before feeling a tug and then was gone from the spot. He reappeared in front of St. Mungo's. He straightened his tie before walking through the front door.

He smiled politely at the receptionist. Who was a pretty blonde girl George was sure went to Hogwarts with him. "Good evening Mr. Weasley," George lifted his hand and slightly waved to the witch before continuing down the hallway and to the elevator. Once inside he waited until he had arrived to the fourth floor where his other half had been staying since May. George stepped out from the elevator when a beautiful dark haired beauty stepped from a room.

"Well hello Miss. Johnson," Said dark haired beauty jumped hearing her name before relaxing when she realized who it was. A smile formed over her lips.

"George," The two stared at each other for a moment before a blush made it's way across Angelina's face. "Um, I was wondering if you were going to stop by tonight," she said placing the chart that was in her hand on one of the doors.

"Well you know I had to come visit Fred, and see the most beautiful witch I've ever met," George winked as Angelina's blush deepened. The two stopped in front of Fred's room and the calm atmosphere turned to one of tension. "Has he shown any signs of improvement?" George asked, his flirtatious voice gone. The two walked into the room, Angelina grabbing Fred's chart as she went. Her eyes scanned the papers before smiling sadly.

"No, no changes," her voice was more of a whisper. It pained her to see George this way. "It's not a bad thing," she said quickly noticing how discouraged George looked. "In fact no change is better then a bad change. He hasn't deteriorated at all," she reached her hand out and grasped George's hand. "He's still breathing on his own and his body if functioning perfectly... but he just... doesn't want to wake up..." The room was silent for a moment before George moved his hand to hold Angelina's in his.

"Just like the git. Make everyone worry about him. Bet when he finally decides to wake up he'll just say he was taking a nap," George laughed slightly even though he could feel his throat closing and tears stung his eyes. George looked at his brother and studied the rise and fall of his chest. They were so similar down to every freckle. George brought his hand up that wasn't holding Angelina's hand and ran it through his shaggy hair that was near the same length as Fred's. Although unlike Fred's face George's has a clean shave. George tightened his grip on Angelina's hand.

He turned and stared at her for a moment. His heart beat quickened as he thought about the war and how he could have lost more then just his brother. He could have lost Angelina. How could he just stand here month's later and still not had told her about how he felt. He should have told her ages ago. He should have told her back in fourth year before Fred had asked her to the Yule Ball.

"Marry me?" It had left George's mouth before he could stop it.

"What?" Angelina stared at George shocked. "George we aren't even dating."

"Oh right," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well then Angelina will you go on a date with me?"

A large grin spread across her face. "I'd love to."

* * *

Ginny watched as George's spot on the clocked moved from 'traveling' to 'home'. She waited a moment before the door opened and he walked in. "How's Fred?" she asked.

"He's the same," George said though he couldn't hid his smile.

"What's the smile about?" Ginny asked before taking another bite from her plate. She flicked her wand before another plate of food appeared on the table for George. He settled into his seat before answering.

"I finally asked Angelina out," he smiled quite proud of himself. Ginny giggled before a smile spread across her face as well. George dug into his food. He had eaten quite a few bites when he realized that something was off about The Burrow. It was quite. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, mom went with dad to a Ministry function. Ron is upstairs sulking, and Hermione is going to be staying with Harry for a few days until she starts up her new job," Ginny said taking another bite of her potatoes.

"What is wrong with our always happy brother?" George asked. "He did seem to have a rotten spot to him when he stopped by the shop earlier this morning."

"Oh about that..." Ginny said. She wasn't really sure how to phrase what had happened into a proper sentence. "Well... Ron proposed to Hermione and she basically told him no... in front of the whole family. Now she's too embarrassed to come back to the house."

"Why should she been embarrassed. No one in their right mind would want to marry Ron. Hermione's a smart bird," Ginny laughed.

"Yes well... Ron just assumed since he asked her in front of people she would say yes. I guess the two had talked about it before and well Hermione told him then to bugger off,"

"Well we both know Ron doesn't know how to do that,"

* * *

Hermione sat curled up on one of the many sofa's that sat in Grimmauld Place's library. In her lap sat one of her favorite books- _Hogwarts, A History. _She had figured it would do her well to read up on it since soon she would be a Professor there. She looked up hearing the door open. Harry walked into the room, he was already dressed for bed. His hair still unruly even in its wet state. "I got you a present Professor Granger," he said before pulling out a small wrapped item. She smiled.

"Harry you didn't have to get me anything," she said quickly moving her feet before Harry plopped down in the seat next to her.

"I know that, I just figured I didn't need it anymore," he winked handing her the small package. Hermione grasped the package before taking the paper off carefully. Inside was a very old piece of parchment and she new instantly what it was. She looked up at him her brown eyes wide.

"Harry," she said exasperated. "I can't take this. This was your father's-"

"Hermione," her name came out rougher then he had intended it to be. His face softened. "Trust me. You're going to want this. Since it will be your job to stop rule breaking," Hermione sighed before she let a laugh out.

"I guess it's a good thing I've got this," she flipped it over and over in her hands before pulling her wand out from her robes. She tapped the wand to the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," instantly the parchment came to life and soon the many mysterious corridors of Hogwarts were printed. As well at the few Professor's who were there along with the ghosts. Hermione smiled. "Mischief managed," she looked up and smiled. "I imagine that the Marauders are quite upset that there plot for mischief will be foiled by a Professor," Hermione looked up and Harry and the two burst into laughter.

**A/N**

**Fourth chapter up! Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been insanely busy not to mention I have a ton of other fics that need to be updated. But anyway. Let me know what you thought about the new chapter. Things are going to start to pick up in the next coming chapters so look forward to that. Thanks again for reading and an extra thank you to those of you who review. Also I do have a facebook page set up for my fanfic writing so feel free to like it. The link is up on my profile. Thanks again!  
**


End file.
